For X-ray imaging, and in particular for X-ray mammography or for X-ray tomosynthesis, the bremsstrahlung of an X-ray source is utilized. The lifetime and the reliability of an X-ray source often depend on the workload of the X-ray source, wherein the workload relates to the rate between the power of the generated X-ray radiation and the possible maximal power of the X-ray radiation. Different levels of X-ray radiation power may be required. For example, in particular X-ray mammography, a higher power level of the X-ray source may be needed when scanning women with larger and thicker breasts. Increasing the maximal power of an X-ray radiation source would, however, increase the costs of a respective X-ray apparatus or system. For example, DE 41 30 039 A1 relates to an arrangement of an X-ray source and a collimator for generating collimated X-ray radiation, which is guided from an exit of the collimator to an object receiving space. It has been shown that X-ray radiation utilization of the X-ray radiation generated by the X-ray source has an effect on lifetime and reliability of the X-ray source.
JP2009250910 A discloses a system for generation of highly monochromatic X-rays by means of Bragg reflection on crystals.